Count Dracula
Count Dracula '''is the father of Vlad and Ingrid and is the head of the Dracula Clan. He is generally shown as loving being a vampire, and tries to make Vlad become a great vampire as well. However, despite thinking himself 'pure evil' like most vampires should be, he breaks many vampire rules, mainly by letting breathers enter his castle without trying to bite them. He is portrayed in Young Dracula by the actor Keith-Lee Castle. Relationships Alexandra McCauley He is in love with breather Miss McCauley but initially refuses to confess his admiration. Magda Westenra His first known lover is called Magda Westenra who left Count Dracula for a werewolf called Patrick. Apparently, the Count never married Magda but had 2 children with her called Vladimir and Ingrid. Ingrid Dracula The Count has a very bad relationship with his daughter Ingrid, because she's a girl, The Count later reveals that he does in fact love Ingrid and, despite what he told her, kept the drawings she made as a child. Vladimir Dracula The Count has a reasonable relationship with Vlad. Although the relationship had been strained in series 3, the Count later punched Ramanga after he threatened Vlad, protecting him. The Count later hunted Ramanga down and "de-fanged" him as revenge. Powers *Super Strength: The Count lifted Vlad up with one hand and flew home with him. *Super Speed:' The Count can move around short and long distances rapidly making him look like a blur sometimes. Also, he was faster than his nephew Boris. *'Super Sense: The Count can sense things that breathers can't. This was shown in 'Eclipse' when he knew Ingrid was trying to leave the castle. ' *'Super Smell: The Count could smell where in the room Miss McCauley was. *Super Hearing: This was shown in 'Eclipse' when he knew Ingrid was trying to leave the castle *Hypnotism:' The Count has the ability to hypnotise people and make them do what he wants even with a click of his fingers.In series 3 hypnotised a whole class to act as chess pieces(Vlad later overwrote the hypnosis) *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fire with the mind is shown to be a common vampire power mostly used by the Count to light candles. *'Fireballs: The Count can create and throw destructive balls of fire. He showed this when he helped destroy the Slayers' super weapon. *Flight:' The Count can fly by turning into a bat and also without, as shown in episode 1 season 1 and season 4 episode 10. *'Telekinesis: The Count can move heavy objects using just his mind. *Shapeshifting:' The Count can turn into smoke, a bat and can also give himself bat-like features whilst in his human form. *'Telepathy: This ability can't penetrate through lead, according to Malik. *Visions: The Count may have had a vision of the Ramangas. *Electricity Generation:' *'Shockwave Generation: ' *'Intangibility: The Count can move through walls and floors. However, if the surface is coated in lead, this ability doesn't work. ' *'Hydrokinesis: The Count can control water. *Elemental Control: The Count can create and control fire and control water using just his mind. *Matter Transformation: '''The Count can turn objects into maggots. This was demonstrated with a card and breakfast cereal. Category:Characters Category:Vampires